Anything For You
by sataldajamahel
Summary: AU. Princess Claire has been betrothed to Prince Quil since she was two years old but has never seen him. What happens with the arrival of the wedding, and what secret is her new family hiding? Rating for later chapters. ABANDONED.
1. Chapter 1: Preparations

**Title:** Anything For You

**Rating:** NC-17 in later chapters.

**Pairing:** Quil/Claire.

**Summary:** AU – Princess Claire has been betrothed to Prince Quil since she was two years old, but has never seen him. The wedding approaches, but Claire, at sixteen, doesn't want to marry a 30 year old man. What happens with the arrival of the wedding, and what secret is her new family hiding?

**Warnings:** AU. Contains smut. Other than that, not really anything to worry about. This is a pretty fluffy fic.

**Disclaimer:** Characters and ideas belong to Stephanie Meyer. The setting is all mine, baby.

**Chapter One – Preparations**

Princess Claire Elise Delafleur had been betrothed to a man she had never seen since she was two years old. Never in her entire life had she ever doubted that this marriage would come to be; her parents hadn't let any contrary thoughts enter her mind. As far as they were concerned, every single thing in her life was a preparation for her marriage to Prince Quil. She hated them for it; hated how her elder sister Virginie hadn't had half the trouble Claire had in regards to her marriage. Their parents had allowed her to wait and be courted, before choosing the suitor she liked best with whom her parents would arrange a marriage. Claire never could understand why this was. She was the younger of the two Princesses, therefore the less desirable of the two, and yet she was forced to marry a man nearly twice her age, while her sister ran around the gardens with her many pursuers.

She had been told it was because of her great beauty. With pale skin, golden hair and big blue eyes, she was the epitome of loveliness. But she had been betrothed at age two, she remembered, and she could hardly have been called a great beauty when she was still only learning to walk! Nevertheless, it was she who had been betrothed to Prince Quil, and now that she had reached sixteen years of age, the wedding was fast approaching.

Everyone was abuzz with excitement as preparations for the wedding were made. Claire could not help but feel reluctant and afraid; she did not want to leave her home for a distant land which she had never seen, to become a part of a family which she had never met. What if they didn't like her? What if they treated her poorly? What if she was not permitted to indulge in her favorite past-time; reading. She knew it was unusual for a lady, especially a princess, to be as educated as she was, but as a child her governess had been extremely lenient with her, and had allowed the girl's curiosity to develop into something more.

As it was, she was sprawled across her bed, a book in her hands, when her mother burst into her room. "Goodness, Claire, we've been waiting for you for half an hour! Did you not remember that the seamstress was coming today for the final fitting of your gown?" her mother, Queen Gabrielle, remarked.

Claire let out a groan of displeasure, burying her face in the coverlet beneath her. "Please, mother, you've been throwing that gown at me every week for the past month. Has that much really changed?" she whined, knowing she would be reprimanded for her attitude, but not really caring.

Queen Gabrielle scowled, at her daughter. "Claire Elise, you had best get yourself together right this very moment. You are being married in less than a week, and everything must be perfect!" the dark haired woman exclaimed, as her daughter carefully removed herself from her bed.

"Yes mother, I understand," Claire responded with a sigh, marking her place in her book before allowing her mother to direct her out of her chambers. The seamstress was waiting for them in her parent's rooms, with Claire's gown, as well as with her mother and sister's dresses.

"Ah! There's the bride to be!" the overly cheerful woman exclaimed as Claire approached. Up until that point the woman had been working on Virginie's gown, the elder of the two sisters standing on a step-stool while the seamstress adjusted the rose colored dress.

Claire resisted the urge to scowl at the woman as she was helped out of her day dress by the servants, and into her wedding dress. Virginie, however, noticed her younger sisters' displeasure. "Oh, Claire, stop making such a fuss. You only get married once, you know. Try to enjoy it."

Claire shot daggers at her elder sister. She had never gotten along very well with the dark haired girl, not only because of the betrothal situation, but because the things Virginie found important, Claire thought were trivial and frivolous. Virginie, on the other hand, couldn't understand how her beautiful younger sister could spend so much time with her nose stuck in a book. The two were as opposed to one another as night was to day, and nothing could ever change that.

"Perhaps I would enjoy it more if I were being married to someone of my own choosing," the younger girl replied, and then turned away from her mother and sister, not wanting to speak with the women any longer.

After that the fitting went uneventfully, with the final adjustments being made to her admittedly beautiful dress. As soon as the measurements had been taken and the changes pinned into place, she was allowed to take off the gown and leave her mother's chambers. She was desperately glad to be able to return to her own bedroom and continue reading the story she had started earlier that morning.

The next day was a busy one for the sixteen year old princess. Guests for the wedding were beginning to arrive; distant family who she hadn't seen in years, people she had never met, along with many with whom she was much more familiar, all began to take up residence in the palace. She was expected to play the perfect young bride-to-be throughout all of the events her mother had organized for the days leading up to the wedding, and she hated every moment of it. The young girl found it all to be terribly formal and dull, as she had always felt about the occasions her mother hosted.

Falling into bed that evening was a miraculous thing to Claire, after having had such a long and exhausting day. Who knew that entertaining boring guests could take so much work and energy? She wished that the next several days would pass quickly, so that all of this fuss would be over with, but she was also afraid of the wedding. More than the wedding itself, she was afraid of the man to whom she would be wed. She had never seen him – or, at least not since she was two years old, but she had no memory of that incident at all. She didn't know what to expect from Prince Quil, and that frightened her.

The following day was as busy and full as the previous one had been, with entertaining guests, and trailing after her mother as they oversaw the final preparations for the wedding. Only two days left until the big day, and Claire was feeling more nervous than ever. She lost her appetite, and constantly felt restless. There was no relief for her. She no longer had time to sit and read a book, and she certainly didn't have anyone she could talk to – not that this was a new development. The girl had always been solitary, never having made any friends with the other members of her social class, and not being allowed to socialize with anyone her parents felt were beneath her. So the girl got the most comfort from her books, and her father.

Her father was possibly her best friend, Claire realized. She was his baby, and the affection they held for one another was ample. She could tell the man anything, she knew, and he would never become angry or cross with her. She had always suspected that the leniency her childhood governess had displayed towards her had been a result of her father's influence, knowing perfectly well that her mother would never have allowed her love of reading to become as important as it had. For that she was thankful, her father had allowed her the one indulgence which actually meant something to her.

The day before the wedding, Claire and her father went on one of their frequent riding excursions. They were both avid equestrians, and found great pleasure in taking their mounts on long, ambling journeys through the fields and forests of their lands. It also allowed the two to spend some much needed time together, and allowed for the Princess to escape the overwhelming anxiety which filled the castle.

"It's strange to think that tomorrow my baby girl will be taken away from me," King Ferdinand remarked as they rode side by side through a field of long, golden grass.

"Not as strange for you as it is for me, papa, I should think," Claire responded wistfully.

"I know, darling. I can see how nervous all this is making you. That's why I convinced your mother to let you come out with me. A bit of father-daughter time before I have to give you away," the gentle, dark haired man explained with a sigh.

"I'm so glad you did, papa, I could hardly bear another moment under mother's hands. She seems to think everyone has her energy and enthusiasm for this wedding, but she's not the one being married off to someone she's never met before," the petite, blonde girl remarked with distaste.

"Well, that's not entirely true, Claire my love" her father continued. "You see, your mother and I had an arranged marriage, just as you and Prince Quil have. And we have had a very loving, happy marriage, just as I'm sure you will."

Claire was moderately surprised that her parents had had an arranged marriage, but at the same time she was not. It surprised her because her parents, despite their many differences, had always been passionately in love with one another. She had, therefore, assumed that their marriage had been a love match. Obviously she had assumed incorrectly. The girl could not think of anything to say in response, and so she simply stared at her horses ears.

"I know you find that hard to comprehend, darling, but an arranged marriage is not the end of the world. Prince Quil comes from a good, loving family, and I believe he will be the perfect husband for you. You have nothing to be afraid of, and if anything ever goes wrong, all you have to do is send for me, and I will come and bring you home," her father insisted.

Claire relaxed at his statement. Maybe he was right. Maybe things wouldn't be as bad as she suspected. The girl certainly hoped that was the case.

"Thank you father, you always know just what to say," the girl replied.

"Well, I like to keep my Claire happy. I hate how stressed you've been the past several days. Not yourself at all," he remarked.

Feeling much more content and relaxed then she had in the past week, the girl and her father continued their ride in peace, talking about all sorts of things. The hours passed quickly, with the two simply enjoying the eternal bond of love which had ever existed between them as father and child.

Finally the day of the wedding was upon the Delafleaur family, and Claire was woken bright and early by her servants who would help her prepare. The girl was meticulously bathed and dried, her hair done up and adorned, and finally her dress was put on. Once they had left the girl found herself to be alone in her room. She settled herself at her desk, but could not find the urge to read. Instead she gazed out of her window at the courtyard below, were a tent was set up for the guests who were up and about. She was sure that all sorts of expensive delicacies were being served to her guests as they awaited the ceremony.

The girl wondered if Prince Quil and his entourage had arrived yet. They must have, she thought, since it was so close to time for the wedding. Unlike herself, her husband-to-be would probably be out and socializing with the wedding guests, not confined to a solitary chamber as the Princess was. Claire had always hated that superstition; the bride could not be seen on the day of the wedding until the ceremony itself.

Claire looked out the window, watching what was going on down below her without really seeing. She must have sat there for hours, lost in the act of not thinking, when a knock came from her closed door. "Claire?" a voice called through the heavy wood. "It's your father. Are you ready?"

Claire swallowed the lump which had formed in her throat. She was as ready as she would ever be, she supposed, and so she moved swiftly from her desk to her door, opening it to find her father lavishly dressed and waiting. He paused to look her over when she opened the chamber door, a look of surprise and something like sadness on his face. The look confused her, but she did not say anything.

"My goodness, Claire, you look beautiful," he said, taking his daughter by the arm.

The young blonde girl blushed, looking at the ground. "Thank you, papa," she responded quietly, as he led her down the corridors towards the chapel where she was to be wed.

"Remember what I told you yesterday, sweetheart. Everything is going to be wonderful for you," the King, her father, insisted, and then they were in front of the chapel doors.

Two attendants stood outside the large, double doors, which they swung open when music began to play inside the chapel. Claire nervously peered into the hall, past the rows and rows of people standing to watch her, to the dais where her husband-to-be was standing. Despite the distance, her eyes automatically found his, and her heart leapt to her throat.


	2. Chapter 2: Devoted

**Chapter Two – Devoted**

Fourteen years. Fourteen years Prince Quil had waited, and finally the moment was about to arrive. Ever since that day, when his family had been visiting the Delafleurs all those years ago. He could still remember it as though it had just happened, as if it were still happening. He had seen that perfect little girl, and he had known that she would one day be the perfect woman for him.

It had shocked him, upon first realization. She was only two years old, after all. But after a great deal of contemplation, and discussion with his eldest brother, Sam, he had come to terms with his feelings. After all, it wasn't as if he'd had any romantic feelings for the girl when he had first met her! No, he'd only had the knowledge that someday, he would. And he knew that she was meant to be his wife. So he had approached his father and made his intentions clear. After explaining the situation to the late King Billy, the man had been more than willing to send a proposal of marriage to King Ferdinand and Queen Gabrielle on his son's behalf.

To his great luck, the proposal had been accepted.

And so he had begun the fourteen long years of waiting. But as the day he was waiting for got closer and closer, he only became stronger and firmer in his resolve that it would all be worth it. Never once did he doubt the decision he had made at sixteen years old; he couldn't. Claire was a part of him, even though he'd never been permitted to see her since that one accidental encounter all those years ago.

Everyone in the palace could feel the excitement which was ready to burst out of Quil's chest. The fact that the usually cheerful Prince was walking around singing was especially telling. True, the man was usually in a great mood, but even for him singing was over the top. No one had any doubt as to what the reason was, and grins passed through the palace halls as frequently as the people who resided there did. Everyone was excited for Quil, and Queen Emily was especially fond of reminding Quil that soon Princess Claire would be living there with them.

The idea was thrilling to the thirty-year-old man, who looked not a day older than twenty-five, and didn't feel any older than sixteen. The woman he loved was going to be his, soon!

It didn't matter that he hadn't seen her in fourteen years. He knew, in the way that only he could know, that they were meant for one another. It didn't matter that she had been only two at the time; he knew she had grown into the perfect match for him.

He was walking out of one of his favorite rooms – the library – when he was suddenly tackled from the side and pushed roughly to the ground.

"Gah!" he exclaimed and began to fight back with whichever of his brothers it was who had initiated this little wrestling match.

"Little brother's getting married!" came the exclamation from an unmistakable voice. Although Quil had heard this phrase, in similar situations, several times over the past week, he knew exactly who it was.

The two scuffled around on the floor for a while, like a couple of servant children. Anyone who didn't know the Quilete Princes would have been shocked at their behavior. In reality, these actions were all too common. With a well placed right hook, he was able to reverse their positions, and had Prince Jacob lying on his back. Grinning triumphantly, Quil stood and helped his older brother up.

"So, you getting nervous yet?" Prince Jake asked as the two meandered down the hallway as though nothing at all had happened.

"Nah. Not really," Quil responded, running the tips of his finger across the rough stone of the wall.

"Not even a little bit?" Jake asked in surprise.

Quil just shrugged. "When it happens to you, you'll understand."

The elder of the two Princes snorted. "As if that's going to happen. I mean, we're already thirty, and you know how rare it is to begin with."

"You never know," Quil responded, hoping that his brother would find someone to love the way he himself had, although he hoped it wouldn't have to be exactly like he had. He would hate for Jacob to have to wait fourteen more years before getting married "It's not like you're really that old."

Jake just shrugged. He was happy for his brother, at any rate. He hoped that someday he would have what he was sure Quil and Claire would have once married, but he had lived so long without it that he had stopped expecting it to happen.

"I'm a little bit scared, for her. I mean, she probably doesn't even remember me. Can you imagine what it must be like for her? All she knows is that I'm thirty years old, and we've been betrothed since she was two," Quil remarked with a laugh. The girl wouldn't know anything about him. True, he didn't know anything about her either, but he was sure he would adore her, whereas she had nothing to assure herself that she would love him.

"Well, even if she's scared at first, she won't be for long. You're just a big puppy, after all," Jake teased with a huge smile.

Quil grinned at his brother. It was true, as soon as Claire came into the picture, Quil turned into a harmless lump of mush. (Unless, of course, someone was threatening her, in which case Quil could be extremely violent.) Anything she wanted, she would have from him. Already he had begun working on things he hoped would please her, wanting desperately to make her happy and especially to make her comfortable in what would be her new home.

"I really want her to be happy here, Jake. She means so much to me," Quil insisted ardently.

"I know, brother, I know. And she will be. Just like Emily is so happy with Sam. You two are meant to be together, and everything is going to be great," Jake replied, trying to calm his brother's nerves.

Satisfied, Jake and Quil parted ways to return to their individual chambers. The wedding was approaching, and they would be setting off the next morning for the Delafleur's palace. They would arrive on the morning of the day after that, which was the day of the wedding.

Quil didn't think that the day would come soon enough, but after he and his family members had set off, it seemed to take no time at all to reach the palace. They were greeted enthusiastically by King Ferdinand and Queen Gabrielle, and were rushed to several rooms where they could all prepare. Queen Emily, Quil's sister-in-law, helped him prepare once she had dressed herself.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him as she straightened his shirt, and helped him into his jacket.

"A little nervous," he admitted. "But excited. Happy. I can hardly wait to see my Claire."

The beautiful, dark haired woman smiled at him. "I'm so happy for you, Quil. After all this time, you finally get to marry her. I know how long you've waited for this. I can't imagine what it must have been like. If Sam and I'd had to wait that long…I would have been miserable."

"Yes, well, it was worth it," Quil said, with total conviction. "I'd do anything for her."

Emily laughed. "You don't even know what it is she wants, and you're already promising to do anything. That could get you into quite a bit of trouble, young man," she teased.

Quil just shrugged, and smiled. "That's a risk I'm willing to take."

Emily finished helping Quil, and then they went to join the rest of their family to wait. When the time arrived, a servant appeared to show them to the chapel.

It was a large chapel, as one would expect in a palace. It was grand, the wood of the benches highly polished, and the altar adorned with gold. Large stained and unstained windows allowed the room to be filled with light, making everything shine even brighter. Guests were already piling into the pews, and Quil took his place unceremoniously at the head of the room. The rest of his family piled into their two rows of benches, being unable to fit all on one. King Sam and Queen Emily sat on the front bench, with his brothers Paul, Jacob and Embry. In the second row were his brother Jared and his sister-in-law Kim, as well as his brothers Brady, Collin and Seth and his only blood sister, Leah.

They were a large family, yes. And they were always happy about making more additions. Quil couldn't help but think excitedly about Claire sitting beside him at one of his other sibling's weddings. But first, he reminded himself, they needed to get through their own.

The bishop who would be performing the ceremony came out from the back of the chapel. He stepped to the front of the altar, just in front of Quil. As he did so, music began to fill the large room, and everyone turned to look at the doors in the back as they slowly slid open.

Quil's breath caught in his throat as he looked at the young woman standing in the entryway, and his brown eyes found her perfect blue ones.


	3. Chapter 3: A Perfect Match

**Chapter Three – A Perfect Match**

As their eyes met for the first time in fourteen years, everything else seemed to fade away. Each of the soon-to-be wed were overwhelmed by the other. Quil could easily say he had never seen a more perfect or beautiful woman in all his life. She was tiny, but radiant; her hair was a pale shade of blonde, and her eyes a dazzling blue, which he was able to see due to his excellent vision. Her skin seemed to be made of porcelain, except for the pink blush, which swept her cheeks and the ruby red of her lips. The man could hardly believe that the two-year-old girl he had given himself to all those years ago had blossomed into such a radiant, young woman.

Claire, for her part, was intimidated by the incredible stature of her husband-to-be, but as she gazed into his chocolate colored eyes, she somehow felt safe. He was a massive man, tall and muscular, with short black hair and dark skin.

'He was so handsome!' She couldn't help thinking to herself, despite the fact that she'd never really felt attracted to anyone before in her life.

It was more than just attraction, however. As their gazes locked, Claire found herself filled with a sense of calm and security. His eyes shone with a light, and the blonde realized she had never felt more beautiful than at that moment, as he stared at her.

Finally her father had her all the way up the aisle, and she turned to him so they could press kisses against one another's cheeks. She was slightly embarrassed to realize that she hadn't even noticed walking down the aisle – she had been too wrapped up in staring at the man she was to marry. With red cheeks, she then turned and joined her betrothed in front of the bishop. The elderly man then began the long ceremony, although Claire did not hear a word of it. She was too focused on the presence of the giant man beside her, along with trying not to move around too much, as she often did in formal situations.

Finally, the ceremony came to a close. The two exchanged vows, and Claire was breathless at the sound of utter conviction in Quil's voice as he promised to take care of her forever, and Quil's eyes burning into hers as she promised to be his faithful and obedient wife until death.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," the bishop announced, and Claire turned to the man who was now her husband. His eyes were soft as he looked down at her, bringing one of his gigantic hands up to cup her face. His hand was warm – exceptionally so – and his touch sent shivers throughout the girl's body.

He leaned in slowly, her chin tilted up towards him. As he closed the distance between them, her eyes fluttered shut, her heart pounding wildly in her chest. Then, gently and slowly, she felt the brush of his warm lips on hers.

A tingling sensation swept through her, followed by a rush of warmth and dizziness. The feeling of his lips upon her own was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. It made her feel weak, and she found herself wishing she could just melt into him. However, the kiss ended too soon and the newly wedded couple turned to face their guests.

Music began to play as their families escorted the two out of the chapel. They were brought to one of the great banquet halls, where a ball would be held as a reception in their honor. The guests poured into the hall excitedly, talking about how beautiful the ceremony had been, and what a good match Quil and Claire were for one another. The couple was seated on a dais with the rest of the two royal families, so guests could come up to congratulate them as the music and dancing began.

For what seemed like hours, guest after guest came to wish them well. Claire was quickly becoming agitated as she had never enjoyed formal occasions or being the center of attention. Now, suddenly, she had to deal with an overwhelming amount of both. As if her husband sensed her growing irritation, he quickly stood from the table when they had a brief respite from all the congratulations.

He extended a hand to his new wife. "Dance with me?" he asked in his deep, husky voice, which sent shivers down her spine.

"Yes please," she responded shyly, taking his hand and allowing him to pull her to her feet.

They made their way onto the dance floor, the guests moving automatically out of their way. He pulled her close to him, their hands automatically finding the appropriate places. A slow song began, and they began to dance together. With a sigh of contentment, Claire rested her head against her husband's chest. He was so warm! The sixteen year old girl felt so comfortable pressed against him.

"Thank you," the blonde murmured as she was led slowly around the room.

"Anything for you," Quil whispered in response, which surprised Claire because he sounded like he meant it.

The girl peered up at her husband through her long lashes, a blush staining the pale flesh of her cheeks. He noticed the way she looked at him and smiled gently back at her.

"So I take it you're not much one for all this attention," he remarked, ignoring her unasked question.

The petite blonde grimaced slightly. "You noticed," she replied by way of confirmation.

"It was kind of hard not to, with the way you fidget," Quil responded with a teasing smile.

The blonde girl felt her face once more heat up. "I'm sorry. My mother's been trying to cure me of that for years. I can try harder to stop."

"No, no, no, Claire," Quil rushed to say. "You don't need to change anything. Not for me and not for anyone. You're perfect just exactly as you are."

The sentiment behind Quil's statement was almost palpable, and it made Claire's insides clench together. "How can you say that?" she asked in disbelief. "You don't even know me."

He gave her a smile, which said he knew something she didn't. "Do you believe in love at first sight?" he asked, peering into her beautiful cerulean eyes.

"I'd never thought about it before," she answered honestly and simply.

He nodded in understanding. He had not expected the girl to feel the affection for him that he felt for her. In fact, he had almost half expected for her to throw a tempter tantrum, start to cry during the ceremony, or something. He was incredibly relieved that this was not the case. Her quiet happiness and contentment filled him with overwhelming joy. If he could keep her content, then he would be a happy man for the rest of his life. But there was no need to overwhelm her with all of that just yet.

"Well, I don't know if you'd believe me or not if I told you everything," he began, his voice quiet so only she could hear. "But suffice to say that I adore you with every bone in my body. I will do anything to make you happy. Whatever you want, whatever you need, all you have to do is tell me and I will make sure you get it," Quil insisted, his voice full of conviction and urgency, as though he really wanted her to believe him.

'So much for not overwhelming her,' he thought to himself with a sigh.

The girl didn't know what to say. When she had thought about her marriage over the past couple of years, it had always been with fear and resentment. Now that had changed one hundred percent. She wasn't sure how to handle this new development.

"You're not at all what I expected," she finally managed to say, knowing her response was weak and inappropriate for his passion-filled urgings. But she didn't know how to respond appropriately, having never had a suitor or lover, and her feelings for her husband being as of yet to be determined.

He didn't seem to mind, however. He just grinned at the young girl. "What were you expecting?" he asked.

She looked down shyly. His smile was dazzling. "Well, someone unpleasant," she admitted.

"So you don't find me unpleasant?" he questioned in response, pleased at the implications to her previous statement.

"Quite the contrary, actually," she responded, absolutely serious. "I find you very pleasant. Surprisingly so."

Quil almost laughed with joy and relief. "You have now idea how much it pleases me to hear you say that," he stated and pulled his young wife to him. He put a hand under her chin, tilting her head up so that he could peer into her eyes.

"Claire, may I kiss you?" he asked in a voice so low that no one else would have been able to hear it.

Another blush spread quickly across the girl's cheeks. She felt like that was happening a lot to her of late, but she didn't care.

"You're my husband," she replied. "You don't have to ask to kiss me."

That didn't seem to be the answer he was looking for, and he frowned. Her heart stopped. Had she said the wrong thing?

"I don't ever want to touch you against your will. You're my wife, not my property. I will only ever kiss you if you want me to," he explained.

Her eyes lit up with understanding and a tiny smile crossed her face. "Well then," she began, hoping her eagerness wasn't showing too much. "What I meant to say was, yes, I would like it very much if you would kiss me. Now and any other time you feel like it."

That seemed to be what he wanted to hear, for his eyes slipped shut and a soft groan escaped his lips, before he opened them again to pull her tight against him. He then leaned down to capture her lips for the second time ever. Immediately they both stopped dancing, instead pressing as close to one another as they could get. His lips were warm and strong against her soft ones, and the feeling of them made her weak in the knees. Luckily_,_ her husband had a tight grip around her waist, keeping her upright when she thought she might fall.

He was intoxicating to her. She couldn't get enough of him. She pressed herself closer, her arms wrapping around his neck as he held her close, arms around her waist. She could feel his warmth and strength as he held her close, almost lifting her off her feet. As they kissed it was as if the rest of the world had disappeared. Nothing mattered to either of them but the other.

Finally they pulled apart, breathing heavily and gazing longingly into one another's eyes. The love, which was so apparent in Quil's eyes, set Claire to longing, even though she hardly knew him. She was overwhelmed by her new husband, and could hardly get enough of him. All of a sudden_,_ the world seemed to revolve around him, just as his so ardently revolved around her.

It was clear, both to the new couple and anyone who bothered to look at them_,_ that they were a perfect match.


	4. Chapter 4: Waiting

AN: Short and sweet. And by sweet, I mean pure anadulterated fluff. This story is about to get so sweet it's going to make your teeth hurt. Enjoy!

**Chapter Four – Waiting**

The evening passed quickly for Quil and Claire, once they were able to get their guests to leave them alone. This was not an easy task by any means, but once Quil had brought his beautiful new wife onto the dance floor, people seemed to recognize their desire for privacy, and gave it to them. Everyone looked at the obviously happy couple with knowing smiles, especially the two royal families. King Ferdinand couldn't be happier for his beloved daughter, and Queen Emily was ecstatic for her brother-in-law. She knew how happy Sam made her, and how making her happy made him. She was sure the same would be the case for Quil and his new wife.

The only person who didn't seem absolutely thrilled about the match was Claire's sister, Virginie. Claire could tell just by looking at her sister that the girl was terribly jealous. After all, Claire had on a more beautiful dress than she did, and was getting more attention. The newly married young woman was proven correct when her husband went to fetch them some drinks, and the dark haired girl approached the blonde.

"It's not fair," the girl, who was Claire's twin in everything except hair color, whined. "You didn't have to do anything and you got the most handsome husband in the whole world. As if it wasn't bad enough that you're younger than me and now married before me."

Claire shot a glare at her rude sister, pursing her lips, but not saying anything.

"I mean, look at him," Virginie continued, her voice filling with something that sounded oddly like desire to Claire. "He's so tall and dark and handsome. And huge. I bet he's got a giant-"

"VIRGIE!" Claire exclaimed, cutting her sister off. "That's my husband you're talking about!"

Virginie just shrugged, as if it meant nothing to her. Knowing the girl, it probably didn't.

"Oh please, Claire, I was just saying," the girl responded flippantly.

Quil returned at that moment, and Claire turned thankfully to her husband. Virginie removed herself from their presence, obviously unhappy that she could no longer be the center of attention. Claire accepted the glass of champagne, which was offered to her and although she didn't know it, her husband had overheard the entire conversation.

"You have an interesting sister," Quil remarked after his wife murmured her thanks for the drink, his free arm automatically going around her waist.

Claire bristled at the thought, but at the same time, she was pleased by his easy display of affection. "She's disgraceful," the girl responded harshly. "I can't believe the things she says. You're my husband."

Her last sentence was practically a growl, and a huge smile spread across Quil's face. "Is that jealousy I detect in your voice, Madame?" he teased as red spread across Claire's pretty face.

"Well, I – I mean, she – you're my husband!" she exclaimed, as if that answered the question.

Quil's grin grew even more, and he moved so that his wife was in his arms in front of him. "You have nothing to worry about," he whispered to her, his face kind and loving. "No one in the world will ever take me away from you. I promise." He took her free hand with his own, bringing it up to his lips to press a soft kiss to her glove covered skin. "Especially not your sister," he added as an afterthought.

Claire smiled brilliantly up at her husband. "Good," she replied with satisfaction.

Quil couldn't resist the look on her face, and leaned down to press a quick, soft kiss to her adorable red mouth. Although he desperately wanted to deepen the kiss, he forced himself to pull away.

Claire was only sixteen, after all. He didn't want to push her if she wasn't ready. But the way she looked up at him, with her eyes dark and lustful, her lips red and swollen, made it very difficult to convince himself to wait. It would be more special for her, he reminded himself, if they waited to get to know one another before anything else happened.

Claire, for her part, was thrilled by every little touch her husband gave to her. The feeling of his huge, warm hand pressed against her back, or his arm wrapped around her waist, sent shivers running down her spine. She wanted nothing more than to melt into his arms and never ever leave them. He made her feel so peaceful and loves. She couldn't have asked for more in a husband.

Finally the evening faded into night, and Quil and Claire were excused from the remainder of the festivities. A servant led them back to a private chamber, helping Claire to undress and slip into her nightgown behind a screen. Quil sat on the bed waiting, having already stripped off the outer layers of his clothing.

Claire stepped shyly out from behind the screen, as the servant left them. They were alone, she realized with a shiver. Completely alone.

"Are you cold?" Quil asked in concern, noticing the shiver.

Claire bit her lip, smiling, and shook her head. "I'm a little nervous," she explained, not meeting her husband's glance. True, she was very comfortable with her new husband, but the thought of her wedding night still made her scared. Would it hurt much?

That did it for Quil. He knew without a doubt, watching her, as she stood there looking so young and innocent, that they would wait. His face softened. "Come here, sweetheart," he called, his voice warm and loving.

Claire complied, moving to the side of the bed and into her husbands waiting arms. His embrace was warm, both from his unusually high body temperature, but also from the tenderness with which he held her. It made her feel precious, sacred even, and very, very loved.

"If you don't mind," Quil began, his hands smoothing over her pale blonde hair, which had been released from its elaborate up-do. "I'd rather wait to make love until we know one another a bit more. I think it would make the experience more enjoyable for both of us."

Claire let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Quil," she remarked, nuzzling the side of his neck.

"Of course," he responded gently, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Now why don't you climb in, so we can get some sleep? I'm taking you home tomorrow, and I want you to be well rested for our journey."

Claire pulled away to smile at her husband, before climbing into the bed with him. She slipped under the covers, and he soon joined her. Without saying anything, Claire curled up against his warm side. He put his arms around her and pulled her close, so that she was nearly on top of him. Sighing with contentment, she snuggled happily against him, her head resting comfortably on his chest.

"Goodnight, Quil," she murmured happily, sleep already calling to her.

"Goodnight, Claire," he replied, holding her tight and watching with great satisfaction as the woman he loved fell asleep curled up atop him.


	5. Chapter 5: A New Home

**Chapter Five – A New Home**

Soft, warm lips caressed her cheek, and then her nose, and then her other cheek. It felt pleasant, and Claire wanted more of it. Her eyes slowly opened and she saw her husband – her husband! – hovering over her.

"Quil," she whispered with a huge smile, wrapping her arms around his neck.

His heart fluttered at her response. The thirty year-old Prince could hardly believe how lucky he was to be married to the woman he so thoroughly adored, and to have her return his sentiments – even if it was only a fraction of what he felt for her.

"Good morning, beautiful," he replied, leaning down to kiss her sweet little mouth.

Claire let out a sigh of approval, leaning into her husband to return his kiss. It was soft_,_ sweet and gentle, and when their lips parted, both pairs of eyes were shining with happiness.

"We'll be departing in about an hour," he told her, and she nodded in agreement. She understood she would have to change into clothes appropriate for traveling, as well as have something to eat before they left.

It took less than an hour, in the end, for Claire to prepare herself for the trip. She was so excited about going to her new home that she rushed through morning meal. She knew she should have been sad about leaving her childhood home, about leaving her parents, but she just couldn't be. She was too happy about her husband to care about anything else.

The only exception to this was her father, but he promised to visit every couple of months. That satisfied her, and so, without a second thought, the girl climbed into her husband's carriage to begin the long trek back to his home.

She spent the majority of the day and a half ride curled up with her husband, answering his endless questions about what she liked or didn't like. Each inquiry was answered with as much detail as possible, because Quil seemed to want to know everything about Claire. Her answers often turned into anecdotes, and soon the girl thought her husband surely knew everything there was to know about her. He seemed somehow fascinated by her, and though it was more natural for her to shy away from so much attention, she seemed to blossom with him.

They reached Quil's home late in the morning of the day after they had left. Claire was still asleep, curled up in her husband's lap. He wished he could lean down to waken her the way he had the day before, but she was too far away. Instead he touched her face gently with the tips of his fingers, calling softly to her.

"Claire…Claire…" he called until her beautiful blue eyes opened.

He smiled down at his young wife. "We're here, sweetheart," he murmured, stroking her hair.

Claire sat up slowly, stretching and yawning, before peering out the carriage window. Her curiosity was satisfied when she saw the towering stone castle in front of them. It was so unlike her former home, which covered a huge amount of land but was no more than three stories high.

"It's huge," she breathed, although she could hardly be surprised. Apparently_,_ everything that had to do with Quil and his family was gigantic.

"Would you like a closer look, madam?" he asked with a grin, watching his beautiful wife's wide eyes.

"Of course," Claire replied. "I'm anxious to get acquainted with my new home."

With a huge grin, Quil stepped out of the carriage, helping the blonde step out after him. Already, servants were unloading the families' things, including the couple of trunks Claire had brought with her from home.

Once they were out of the carriage, Quil took Claire's hand in his own and lead her into the castle. Everything inside was huge and grand, and very sturdy looking. He showed her room after room – the formal dining hall, the casual dining hall, the ballrooms, the guest wing, the kitchens (in case she ever felt like cooking, which Claire was surprised to find out that Queen Emily actually spent a lot of free time doing) and her personal favorite room, the library.

"This is the best place to come to, if you want to escape," Quil stated as she marveled at the number of books. His library was even bigger than hers had been, something she hadn't thought possible. And the best part was that Quil didn't mind in the least if she wanted to spend all day, every day, reading.

"It's always quiet in here. My brothers and sister can get pretty rambunctious everywhere else, but everyone's always good in here," he explained.

Claire didn't know what he meant by rambunctious, but she didn't really care, either. The library was just too beautiful for her to think of anything else, the walls literally covered from floor to ceiling. It was like her own personal heaven.

Finally Quil showed her to their room, which made Claire's face light up even more than the library had. It was huge; a suite for married adults, as opposed to the single chamber allotted to a teenage girl, even if said teenage girl is a princess. It had several rooms, including a front sitting room, a large bedroom, two studies, a large bathing chamber connected to the bedroom, and two smaller, empty rooms attached to the bedroom, which Claire realized with a blush were intended to one day be used as nurseries. The thought of having children with Quil re-enforced the smile on her face, keeping her cheeks pink and her eyes sparkling.

"What do you think about your new home?" Quil asked, stepping up behind his wife, who was running her fingers over the marble fireplace in their bedchamber.

She turned and stepped into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love it," she responded, tilting her head up toward him. This was a gesture he had quickly learned meant she wanted a kiss. He was more than happy to oblige, bending forward to press his lips to hers, one hand holding the back of her head while the other held her waist.

As before, he kept the kiss gentle and sweet. When he knew she was ready for passion, he would give it to her. Until then he was more than happy with the way she sighed and melted into him.

'Yes,' he thought to himself happily. He could live like this forever.


	6. Chapter 6: Beginning of a New Life

AN: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, so far! Here is chapter six, which is the longest thus far. Enjoy!

**Chapter Six – Beginnings of a New Life**

From the day she arrived at her new home, Claire's life changed completely. No longer did she have endless lessons, the point of which were to make her what her mother called a "proper" young lady. No longer did she have to be watched every second of the day. She was considered an adult now, and had the freedom of an adult. She could do whatever she chose, whenever she chose to do it. All twenty-four hours of the day were hers to fill as she pleased.

Her new family was considerably more relaxed than her parents and sister had ever been. They always made her feel completely at ease and at home with them. She felt so welcome, as if she had always been a part of the family.

They were so relaxed; in fact, that it seemed a day did not pass in her new home without two of the siblings ending up in some kind of wrestling match. Claire was both shocked and amused to find out that even Leah participated in these bouts of rowdiness, just as much as any of her brothers did. And, on top of that, she was quite good at it too.

At first, Quil had been worried that his siblings would scare his fragile-looking wife with their playful violence. Instead, the young woman just laughed in amusement, and even went so far as to encourage her in-laws' antics. This was especially the case whenever Jacob was involved, as he was the most at ease of all the family members and Claire.

Things between Quil and Claire were perfect. They spent every moment of every day together, the only exceptions being when Quil would go and "patrol" the villages around the castle. She didn't know why they did this, but all of the siblings, again, even Leah, participated in this activity. She didn't mind; she was usually asleep by the time he left, and he always came safely back to her before she awoke.

One thing she had learned about her new husband was that Quil loved to spoil her. One day when he had discovered Claire's love of riding, he promptly bought her a beautiful bay colored mare. The girl had, at first, protested against her husbands' ostentatious gift, but he had just given her a smile and told her; "This is nothing in comparison to what else I have for you."

True to his claim, one night Quil brought her to a room she'd never been in before. Inside were so many wrapped packages that she couldn't count them. Her breath had caught in her throat at the sight.

"They're all the presents I got you for your birthdays and Christmases, that I could never give to you," he explained, and Claire had nearly cried at the thoughtfulness of it all.

"Thank you, thank you!" she exclaimed, showering her husband's face with kisses, before pressing her lips feverishly to his.

Quil had chuckled at the reaction of his young wife. "You haven't even opened them," he teased, and she grinned.

"I don't need to," she responded. "I know I'll love them because you gave them to me."

And indeed she did. There were too many gifts to count, all of them beautiful, and only some of them practical. Quil reveled in the delight of watching her eyes light up with the opening of each new package, fourteen years of collecting, wondering what she would think, proving to be well worth the wait.

During the day, the two would do all sorts of things together. They would ride their horses far out into the country, or spend hours reading to one another. Quil introduced Claire to the beach, and taught her how to swim. They walked in the gardens, and helped Emily in the kitchen. But no matter what they did, they were happy.

One day, while in the library, Claire came upon a strange book. It was obviously very old, the paper a must yellow color, and the brown leather cover very faded. It was barely legible, but Claire was able to make out the words "Quilete Legends" across the spine.

Her curiosity was peaked by that. Her husband and family were Quilete, she knew, so she took the book with her to her favorite window seat and began to read as rain spattered against the glass pane beside her.

The stories, which were held within the pages of the book, fascinated her, and before she knew it, she had read them all. Quil had never spoken to her about these legends and she wondered how many of them he knew. Secretly she wondered if any of them were true, but she doubted it. She finally decided to ask her husband about it later, and taking the book with her, returned to their chambers.

Quil came in later that night, soaked from head to toe, to find his wife already sleeping on their bed. He smiled happily to himself as he looked at her – she looked like such an angel – before he bent over to kiss her softly on the lips.

Her eyes slowly opened, and a smile spread across her face. "Quil," she murmured, as she usually did, sitting up and wrapping her arms around him. She abruptly let go, however, when she realized he was so wet. "You're soaked!" she exclaimed, laughing.

Quil grinned. "Yes, well, I was outside," he explained. "I'm going to take a bath."

"Okay, I'll come in when you're ready," Claire responded.

This was a usual thing for them. Although their physical relationship had not progressed past kissing, Claire liked being in the room while he bathed. He was always a perfect gentleman about it, staying turned so that she wouldn't see anything she wasn't ready to see.

Quil retreated to their bathing chamber, using the furnace, which was located there to heat his water. Once that was all settled, and he was inside, he called to Claire that it was safe for her to come in.

The girl wandered in, looking adorably tousled in her nightgown, with her long hair spilling down her back, and settled comfortably onto the bench they'd placed in there. From her seat she was perfectly positioned to admire her husband's muscular body, and for not the first time she felt desire for him, but they were still waiting to take their relationship further.

"Did you have a nice day?" Quil asked as he relaxed in the hot water.

"I found an interesting book," Claire responded, her voice indicating that this was an affirmative answer.

"Oh yeah? What about?" her husband asked.

"The Quilete legends," Claire responded, and was surprised to see her husband's shoulders tense. Was that something she wasn't supposed to have gotten into? No one ever said anything about it being off-limits.

There was a long pause before Quil finally spoke. "Claire, that's something I'd like to talk about with you, but it's going to have to wait until I get out of the bath," he explained, his voice strained.

Claire didn't understand why he needed to get out of the bath to talk about his family's legends, but her husband hardly ever asked her to do anything unless it was important.

"Okay," she responded, feeling very unsure of what was going on.

"I won't be long, sweetheart," Quil stated, and relief flooded through her. For a moment, she had feared he was angry with her. But she had never actually seen Quil angry, now that she thought about it, and she didn't know what that would be like.

"Okay, I'll be in our room," Claire responded, leaving her husband to wash and dry and dress. She shut the door behind herself, and went to lie back down on the bed. She must have fallen asleep, because it seemed like the next thing she knew, Quil was climbing in with her and pulling her close.

"Hi," she whispered with a smile. "You're all done."

"Yes, I am," he responded, laying down on his side to face her. Claire mirrored him, turning onto her side as well.

"Are you ready to talk?" he asked, and she nodded. "Good. I wanted to be out here because I wanted to be able to see your face," he explained.

She looked at him in confusion but he didn't explain. "I know the book you found," he instead went on to say. "I've read it so many times, I could probably repeat passages from it to you. How much of it did you read?"

Claire blushed. "All of it. It was really interesting and I felt like I was learning about you; about your family," she explained.

"Our family," he corrected, watching her smile. "And you know you can ask me anything that you want to know."

"Is it true, then?" Claire blurted out, before covering her mouth with her hand for saying such a silly thing. He was going to think she was stupid for imagining he could turn into a wolf.

He looked at her strangely; not as though he thought she was stupid, just as though she had confused him. "The idea doesn't…terrify you?" he asked.

She blushed. "I guess it probably should, but, no, it doesn't. Why does it matter? Does that mean it's true?" she asked again, this time with excitement in her voice.

He just stared at her, now really confused. "Claire, why doesn't that scare you?" he asked in surprise.

"Well, the book said you only turned into a wolf to protect your family, and I'm your wife, so I think that makes me family," she gushed, her cheeks horribly red.

He laughed at that point, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close. "Claire, you're more than family. You're my life," he explained, leaning over to kiss her pretty lips. She laughed into the kiss, which was short, but tender.

"So, can I see?" she asked with excitement.

"See me turn into a wolf?" Quil asked in disbelief. He couldn't believe this was really happening. Claire nodded, and he thought for a moment. Well, she had guessed for herself, but she was going to want proof eventually… "You can see me as a wolf, but you can't watch me change.

Claire pouted, which had to be the most adorable thing Quil had ever seen. "Why not?" she asked.

He laughed. "Because I have to take my clothes off to change," he replied gently.

"Oh, okay," she responded, embarrassed.

He got up from the bed and walking into their bathing chamber. Claire leaned up slightly on the bed, and heard a loud cracking sound. For a moment she as scared, and almost jumped off the bed to see what had happened, when the biggest wolf she had ever seen bounded into the room.

She knew she should have been afraid of the chocolate colored creature. He was easily as big as a horse. For some reason that made her think of climbing onto his back and riding through the castle halls. The thought made her giggle and then, to her surprise, the wolf opened his mouth and laughed with her. It was the strangest sound she had ever heard, and it made her laugh even more. And then the wolf jumped up on the bed – lucky everything in the castle was so sturdy, and now she understood why! If he had jumped onto a normal bed, he would have broken it – and proceeded to lick her face.

"Oh, Quil, EW! You're drooling on me!" she exclaimed, pushing him away with a laugh. "If you want a kiss, you're going to have to go turn back into a person, please."

Suddenly the wolf was gone, and her husband was back, sweeping her into his arms and spinning her around. Claire giggled, allowing him to pull her into a sweet kiss. When they broke apart, each was grinning.

"You have no idea how much better I feel now that you know," he insisted. "I kept worrying. I was so afraid you were going to hate me, or be scared of me."

"I could never hate you, you're my husband," Claire replied happily, her arms wrapped around his neck as he held her in the air.

"Good," he replied, kissing her again, before walking them back to the bed and allowing them both to fall onto it, Claire still cradled gently in his arms.

"It must be…amazing. Being able to turn into a wolf like that," she murmured, and he nodded the affirmative. "How long have you been able to do it?"

"About fourteen years. Actually, I met you shortly after the first time I phased," he explained. "Which reminds me. Do you remember our wedding?"

"Of course!" Claire exclaimed. As if she could forget!

"Do you remember how you asked me about how I knew you were perfect, even though we'd only really just met?" he continued.

"Yes. You said I wouldn't understand," she responded with a frown. "And I still don't."

"It's part of the wolf thing," he said. "When I saw you when you were two years old, well, don't get me wrong, but I knew then that you were my mate. It's called imprinting, and it just means that I knew then that one day, I would want to marry you, that I would love you forever, and that you would always be the most important thing in the world to me."

"Oh," Claire responded, her eyes wide. "Is that all?"

Quil smiled and laughed. Claire laughed too, but her laugh turned into a yawn. It was late.

"Bed time?" she asked, her blue eyes suddenly adorably sleepy.

"Yes, I think so," Quil agreed, allowing his wife to climb into her usual place in his arms. With another yawn, she snuggled up against her husband, and after a brief goodnight kiss, the two drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7: The Dinner

**Chapter Seven – The Dinner**

A month had passed since their wedding, and Claire knew she loved Quil. There was no doubt whatsoever in her mind, and she knew nothing would ever change that. She wanted to tell him, but she just had to find the right way. Additionally, with it being their one-month anniversary, she wanted to do something special for her wonderful husband. Finally, she decided to ask Emily, who had become like a second mother to her.

Claire found the older woman in the nursery with her third child – a little boy named Caleb.

"Hey, Em, can I talk to you for a minute?" Claire asked.

"Sure, Claire, just let me put Caleb down," the dark haired woman replied, setting her now sleeping son into his crib.

The two women walked out to the sitting room, where they could talk privately. Claire didn't know where to begin, and ended up staring at the floor, trying to think of how she could explain.

"Is everything okay, Claire?" Concern laced Emily's voice, surprising Claire out of her thoughts.

"Yes! Yes, of course. I'm sorry, I was just thinking," the young blonde explained. "It's just that, Quil and I have been married for a month now, and I want to do something special for him. But it has to be really special because I'm going to tell him that I love him for the first time, too."

A bright smile lit up Emily's face. "Oh, Claire, that's wonderful! He's going to be so happy to hear that," the dark haired woman insisted. "And you know that in itself will make it special. Quil adores you so much."

"I know," Claire replied, a giddy smile on her face. "But I still want to do something special for him."

Emily thought for a moment. "Well, you'll obviously want to be alone," she said, thinking out loud. "And you'll want it to be romantic…what about a candle lit dinner for the two of you? I would suggest the rose garden, but you'll most likely get spied on there, and you never know with the weather here…Why don't you just use your rooms so you know you won't be interrupted?"

A grin found it's way onto Claire's face at Emily's suggestions. That would be just perfect, she thought. And it should be easy enough to put together. She just had to make sure he stayed out of the room long enough to set it up.

That evening dinner was all set up. The food Claire had prepared was ready, and two white candles lit up the small table, which had been placed in Quil and Claire's bedroom. Now all that was needed was her husband. The sixteen-year-old young woman sat anxiously in a chair, her legs bouncing under the table. Sam had sent her husband on a short patrol, and Claire was just waiting for her werewolf husband to return.

Finally, when she thought her nerves were about to explode, she heard the outer chamber door open and close. Jumping to her feet, she rushed through the open bedroom door and into her husband's arms. He grinned and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Did you miss me?" he asked when they broke apart, smiling when he saw her eyes shining up at him.

"Yes I did," she murmured with a huge smile. "And now I have a surprise for you."

She lead led her husband by the hand into their bed chamber bedchamber. Quil grinned when he saw the dinner, which had been prepared by his wife. "Claire, did you do all this?" the dark haired man asked, both surprised and pleased.

The blonde nodded. "Emily helped me cook. I just, well, you've done so much for me over the past month. I wanted to do something special for you," she explained.

Quil moved to take his wife's face in his hands, pressing a warm kiss to her lips. "Thank you," he responded. "This was very thoughtful of you."

Claire beamed up at her husband and lead led him to the table. They each took their seats and began talking in their casual, comfortable manner which had developed between them over the past month.

When they finished their meal – Claire eating about one fifth of what her husband ate in the same amount of time, which was something greatly amused her – Claire stood from her chair, and moved to where her husband was sitting. Easily, she slid into his lap, and proceeded to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Did you like your meal?" she asked, looking into his eyes as his hands moved around to support her back.

"Of course I did," he responded with a boisterous grin. "My wife made it for me."

Claire smiled happily, looking into her husband's eyes, before leaning in to rest her head against his neck. "Now I want to tell you something," she whispered into his ear, her breath hot and making his skin prickle. His hands tightened on her waist, but he said nothing.

"I love you, Quil. I'm in love with you," she continued, and Quil felt his heart stop and then restart itself.

"And I'm ready," she went on. "I want you to make love to me."

"Oh, Claire," Quil groand groaned upon hearing the words he had longed to hear for so long. Elation flooded through him – she loved him! – at the same time as anticipation and excitement did. One of his hands moved from her waist to the back of her head, and he pulled her in for a kiss.

He tried to kiss her the way he always had - gently pressing his lips to hers – but his little wife was having none of that. She kissed him in a way she never had before: hotly and roughly. Her warm, soft body was pressed up against him, and she kept shifting to try to get closer. The feelings she was creating within him were driving him crazy, and so his kisses became more intense to match her own.

For the first time ever, he used his tongue to part her lips, instinctively seeking out the warmth of her mouth. She gasped in delight above him, her mouth opening further and granting him full access. As their tongues touched for the first time, electricity shot through each of their bodies. She tasted so sweet to him, and every little sound she made, every movement she made against him, sent jolts of pleasure through his body.

Her hands moved from around his neck to hold his face, as he easily picked her up, standing from the chair and walking to the bed. He gently laid her down on her back, never once breaking their heated kiss, and climbed on top of her.

Desire pulsed through Claire's tiny body, as her husband pressed down against her. A wave of pleasure washed over her as she felt the evidence of his arousal against her thigh. For once, the girl thanked God for her sister, Virginie, who had told her all sorts of things about sex before her wedding. Because of that, she knew what she was getting herself into.

The girl so desperately wanted to wrap her legs around her husband's waist, but her long dress made this impossible. Instead she settled for pressing herself up against him, and kissing him with all the strength she had.

He broke the kiss, suddenly, but his mouth did not leave her body, as she had very briefly feared it would. Instead, his hot lips traveled down to her neck, and began to suck. Claire was overwhelmed by the incredible feeling, and let out a loud moan, which seemed to spur her husband on further. He kissed, sucked, bit and licked at the tender skin of her shoulders and collar bone collarbone, sending shivers through the girls body.

"Oh, Quil," she remarked at the feelings, the words coming out like a moan.

Quil was exceedingly aroused by this point and wanted nothing more than to feel his wife's naked body against his own. He pulled away from the girl's delicious skin, her eyes fluttering open to reveal her lust-clouded gaze, which also showed some slight confusion. She obviously didn't understand why he had pulled away.

Then he was scooping her up in his arms, and moving so that she sat in front of him. His fingers swiftly began unbuttoning the long line of buttons, which kept her yellow dress shut, his mouth finding the warm skin of her shoulder and kissing there.

Claire lost her breath as he kissed and undressed her. Her gown was no match for her husband's surprisingly agile fingers, and he soon removed it from her body. Her undergarments, including her corset, quickly followed, and Quil had the clothing laid out on the chair beside the bed before she even realized he had moved.

He took her into his arms, laying her back down on the bed, their lips meeting once more. He had expected his young wife to be shy once her clothes had been removed, but she kissed him with the same urgency she had before. She parted her lips of her own accord, inviting him in. He eagerly accepted the invitation, loving the taste of her sweet mouth.

As they kissed roughly, she began tugging at his clothes, trying to figure out how to get them off. She wanted to feel his skin against her own. The thought alone made her shudder, and the ache, which had taken up residence between her legs, pulsed furiously.

Her husband seemed to understand her desire, for he began to rid himself of clothing, never breaking the kiss unless he absolutely had to. Finally he was naked, his own garments thrown haphazardly on the floor. He pressed down against his wife's body, and they both gasped at the contact of skin on skin.

Claire moaned, gripping her husband's biceps. He nuzzled the side of her head, before moving down to her small, perfect breasts. Without any sort of warning, he leaned in and took one of her hard little nipples into his mouth, and sucked. Claire shrieked in delight at the sensation of warm wetness.

"Oh, oh," she panted, as Quil attention sent bolts of fire straight down to the place between her legs. She was shaking with desire now, from the proximity of her husband's naked body, and the things he was doing to her. It made her ache, and she wanted nothing more than to be joined with him.

"Please," she moaned, and her husband pulled away from the first nipple to give the same treatment to the second.

"Please, Quil," Claire panted again, the feelings he was creating within her threatening to make her burst.

Quil trailed kisses up from her nipple to her ear. "What is it that you want, Claire, hmm?" he whispered hotly into her ear, nipping at the shell as he pressed his rigid member against the soft skin of her thigh. "I want you to tell me what you want."

"Oh, God," Claire whimpered, pressing back against him. "I want you. I want you inside of me. Please, oh God, Quil, please," she begged, almost sobbing.

Quil was afraid he was going to lose it as she pleaded with him and he leaned down to press a desperate kiss to her lips. She clung to him, and spread her legs beneath him in invitation. Heat rushed through his body as he positioned himself at her entrance. He could already feel how wet and ready she was, and it made his head spin. Instinctively, she pressed herself against him, and, in one quick fluid movement, he thrust inside of her.

Claire cried out at the flash of pain, which swept through her, but she had been expecting it, and so she was able to fight the urge to pull away from her husband. Quil, for his part, remained perfectly still, staring down at his wife.

"I'm sorry, Claire, I'm so sorry," he whispered as she clutched him to her.

"It's okay, I knew that was going to happen," she insisted as he petted her hair soothingly. "Just give me a moment."

Quil nodded. He would do whatever Claire needed him to do, he always would.

A few moments of tension passed, before Claire relaxed with a smile. "Okay." She said, her voice clear and strong. "You can move now."

For the first time, Quil allowed himself to feel the feeling of being inside his wife's body. She was so hot and wet and tight! He squeezed his eyes shut, savoring the feeling, before pulling out slightly and pushing back in. His movements were gentle and slow at first, allowing Claire to adjust, until she started gasping and moaning, her arms wrapping around his neck.

"Please, more," she begged her husband, who happily quickened his pace, lengthening his thrusts. With a loud moan, Claire lifted her legs and wrapped them around her husband's waist.

The feeling of him inside of her was overwhelming. Nothing had ever felt this good before in her life. With each thrust, he sent jolts of pleasure through her body, making her cry out as her senses were overwhelmed.

Quil held onto one of her legs as he moved inside of her, using it as leverage to push deeper into his wife's body. The pleasure he felt from the warm, sweet friction was incredible, and his whole body felt ready to explode. He had to wait, though. He wanted to make her scream in delight before he reached completion.

Claire could feel Quil's thrusts speed up and deepen, and suddenly he was hitting something inside of her, which made her body feel like it was going to explode. Tension filled every part of her, building up.

Her cries became more frequent, and the pitch of them rose. She couldn't handle the feelings inside of her – it was too much, too intense. She felt like she was about to crawl out of her own skin.

"Quil!" she keened, the look on her face almost one of pain.

"Just let go, sweetheart, let it happen," he urged, somehow managing to sound soothing through his own passion.

Claire didn't know what "it" was, but she trusted Quil. She tried to relax her body, but as soon as she did, it just tightened up even more than before, and then everything exploded.

A high pitched, incomprehensible stream of babble escaped Claire's lips as wave after wave after wave of pleasure swept from her center all the way to the top of her head and down to the tip of her toes. Nothing had ever, in her entire life, felt this good before.

Quil watched as his wife tensed up, and then came. It was a breath-taking sight, and as her beautiful body spasmed around him, clenching tightly, his own orgasm was pulled from him. He could hardly believe that such a wonderful sensation existed, as the world exploded around him.

They both came down shaking, and they collapsed together on the bed. Quil wrapped his arms tightly around his wife, pressing kisses to every inch of her skin that he could reach. Finally their lips met, and they shared a deep, meaningful kiss.

"I love you," Claire whispered as they broke apart.

"Oh, Claire, I love you too," Quil responded, his love for his petite blonde wife threatening to overwhelm him. "More than you could possibly know."

A grin spread across Claire's face. "I think I have a pretty good idea," she teased.

Qil chuckled, and leaned down to kiss Claire on the forehead. The girl yawned and cuddled close to her husband, her eyes falling shut.

"Going to sleep now," she murmured against his neck, obviously exhausted. Quil just smiled and held her close, watching as his wife drifted off to sleep.

--

**AN:** Alright, guys, I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did! Now I'm going to say goodbye for the weekend, what with BD coming out and all.

Also, if you enjoyed the lemon and would like to see more smut in future chapters, please let me know so that I can decide whether or not to incorporate them.


	8. Chapter 8: Love and Unexpected News

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I will take your suggestions into consideration. Also, as the first thirteen chapters were written before BD, this fic will continue to remain unaffected by the new novel. That makes it spoiler free! Enjoy!

**Chapter Eight – Love and Unexpected News**

Claire awoke slowly the next morning, her deep sleep fading away like _the_ fog being burnt off by the morning sun. She stretched out across the bed, and it was a delicious, satisfying feeling, but she didn't want to open her eyes just yet. She was too comfortable, too warm, under all of the covers.

A low chuckle by her ear changed her mind, and her eyes slowly slid open. _It was_ _the wonderful sight of her husband hovering over her that greeted her._ Love and happiness flooded through her as she disentangled her arms from the covers and reached up to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Quil," she whispered breathlessly.

It amazed him that after a month of marriage, she still reacted the same way every morning; as if she couldn't believe he was real. The look on her face was one of amazement, and it made him choke on his own breath. He was so lucky, so incredibly lucky, to have this glowing angel as his wife.

As his young mate wrapped her arms around his neck, he moved in to press his lips to hers. She met him halfway, and they shared a deep loving kiss. When they parted, Claire relaxed back against the pillows, a happy smile on her face.

"Good morning, beautiful," Quil whispered down to her, a hand moving to brush some of her long hair out of her eyes. "Did you sleep well?"

"Oh yes," Claire replied, practically purring from the attention that was being given to her hair. She loved that feeling; it was so very soothing. "I think that was the best night's sleep I've ever had," she insisted.

"Well, good," Quil responded. "I think you certainly exhausted yourself last night."

Claire turned dark red, but there was a happy smile on her face. "Actually, Mr. Wolf," she began, her tone teasing and her blue eyes shining. "I believe that you were the one who exhausted me last night."

Quil couldn't help but laugh at the petite blonde. She was clearly embarrassed, but it was also apparent that she was quire pleased with herself, something he found adorable.

"Well, Mrs. Wolf," he teased back at her. "If you weren't so unbelievably beautiful, sexy, desirable and amazing, I would apologize for wearing you out. But since you're all of those things and more, I'm afraid I don't feel sorry at all."

"Mmm, well, that's okay," Claire replied, her voice low and sultry. "After all, if you were sorry, you might not do it again."

Quil nearly groaned at how sexy she sounded when she said that. Memories of the previous night rushed through his head, sending all the blood in his body to his groin.

"Don't worry, Claire," the dark haired man insisted, his voice extra low and deep. "I will definitely want to do it again."

The little minx just smirked up at him, as if she had suddenly realized the power she held over him. But then she was smiling, the smile he knew and adored so much, and everything inside of him melted.

"I love you so much," he gushed, laying down and moving so that her tiny, naked body was cradled in his arms.

She clutched at his hot skin, trying to get as close as possible. "I love you too," she replied, her voice low and urgent. "So much. More than I could have ever dared hope."

Quil felt waves of bliss wash over him at her words. He could not imagine being happier; it just wasn't possible. The two laid there for what might have been seconds or hours, not talking or moving, simply basking in their love for one another.

After what seemed like both no time at all, and forever, the two reluctantly rose from their bed and dressed for the day. Quil watched with some disappointment as Claire's pale skin was covered, a rose pink dress hiding her perfect body from him. Still, he reminded himself, he would have the pleasure of removing it later. The thought sent a rush of desire through him.

Once they were dressed, they walked hand in hand down to the family's breakfast room. It was smaller than the dinning hall, more relaxed, and they actually took most of their meals there, unless it was a special occasion.

When they arrived, several other people were there as well, and called out their morning greetings to the happy couple. Emily did a double take, and a smile burst onto her face.

"Claire, you're glowing!" she exclaimed as the younger woman moved into her embrace, hugging the elder woman tightly.

"I'm very happy," Claire admitted as they pulled apart.

Emily glanced from the blonde's happy face to Quil's relaxed, content one, and grinned. She loved to see everyone in the pack happy and Quil had been waiting a very long time for his mate to become his. Now, Emily thought with excitement, to find mates for the rest of the pack!

Family members drifted in and out of the breakfast room all morning, as the wolves were hungry more often than not. Quil and Claire curled up together on a big blue sofa, _as_which there were a couple of in the room, a huge tray of food in front of them.

They were busy laughing and shoving food into one another's mouths when Jacob stormed into the room angrily. He was holding an open letter in his large fist, and he was visibly shaking.

Quil was on his feet instantly. Of all the siblings, Quil and Jake were closest to one another.

"Who?" Claire's husband asked, putting his hand on his older brother's shoulder.

"Her," Jake replied, and Quil seemed to know exactly who they were talking about.

"What did she want?" the younger brother prodded.

"Visit," Jacob said, his voice low, and Quil sucked in a sharp breath.

"They're not allowed," Quil insisted in protest.

Jacob began to get angry again, his shaking resuming. "Sam," he spat, his voice full of venom. "Invited them."

"What?" Quil asked, shocked. "Why?"

It was clear that Jacob thought this to be the most idiotic idea ever, and he laughed ironically as he said, "It's supposed to be good for me!"

Quil grimaced at that, and looked back at his wife, who was totally lost. He then turned back to his brother. "When will they be here?" he asked.

Jacob's frown deepened, if that was possible, anger clouding his normally beautiful brown eyes. "Tomorrow," he stated.

"God, Jake, go outside. You're going to phase," Quil insisted. It was very unusual for one of the pack members to change shapes out of pure emotion these days. They had about fifteen years of experience now, which helped with their control. But Quil could see plainly that Jacob was loosing that control, and quickly _at that_.

He had worried that his comment would only make his brother angrier, but Jacob just nodded, and left. The younger of the two sighed and returned to his wife on the sofa.

Before she could say anything to him to express her lack of understanding, Quil spoke. "Let's go for a walk, and I'll explain."

Claire nodded and rose from the couch, taking her husband's hand and following him out of the room. They didn't speak until they were outside. It was an unusually sunny day, and Quil led her toward one of the quiet, secluded gardens.

They found a bench to sit on, and he began the story.

"When we were growing up, there was this girl who lived here. Her father was my father's Commander of the Guard, and she was Jacob's best friend in the whole world. They did everything together, no matter what. From the time they were, like, two. We were all so sure that one day, they would be married…" he trailed off, sadness tinting his last words.

"But she left for school, and when she came back, she had this lover. And, fuck, Claire, he was a leech! His family lived in one of the nearby villages, and they'd been in school together."

Claire paled. She remembered the conversation they'd had about vampires when she had asked her husband what a "cold one" was. She had read the term in the book of legends, and had hoped never to have to meet one.

"Around that time, we all started phasing, as a result of the bloodsuckers being around so much. Jake tried to stop her, but by the time she got back, she'd already made up her mind to join them, and it broke his heart. His best friend, the girl he had loved forever – although he never did imprint on her – chose his mortal enemy over him."

Claire winced at the thought. Although she didn't know much about vampires, she couldn't understand who in their right mind would turn down one of these loveable wolves. After all, vampires lived to kill humans, and werewolves to protect them. Wasn't that in itself reason enough?

"Wait!" Claire exclaimed, as that thought occurred to her, and along with it, another. "How could she be with him? Wouldn't he, you know, kill her and drink her blood?"

Quil shook his head. "No. He was part of a pack – I mean, coven – that only drinks from animals. But it didn't matter for long, because he turned her into one of them."

"Wow," Claire responded. It saddened her greatly to know that Jacob, who was like an elder brother to her, had been through so much pain. And now the stupid girl wanted to come and visit?

"What was her name?" the young blonde asked curiously.

"Bella," Quil replied, wrapping an arm around his wife and hugging her close. "Isabella Swan."


	9. Chapter 9: The Cullens

**Chapter Nine – The Cullens**

Claire had not known what to expect. Everyone in the castle was tense with anticipation. How would Jacob react? Was this really a good idea? For her part, the girl just made sure her husband was taken care of – it was all she could do.

"They're here!" one of the boys yelled from somewhere in the castle, and everyone rushed downstairs.

There had been frenzied preparations made the day before for their guests' arrivals, although it was not as though the Cullens, as Claire had learned they were called, would need to eat or sleep. It was still necessary, as she was told, to prepare rooms for them, among other things.

Quil and Claire headed down to the entrance hall with the other members of the family. Her husband stood so that his body was planted directly between hers and the door, so she had to peer around him to see anything. The act, and his protective stance, made her shiver. Was she really in danger? He had assured her she was not, but his actions said otherwise.

The great doors swung open, and Sam walked in with the most beautiful man Claire had ever seen. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, and was, clearly, the leader of the coven. The young woman's eyes flickered from one face to the next, each as beautiful as the last. The girl was stunned. Whatever she had expected of the vampires, it certainly wasn't this.

"I'm sure you remember everyone in the pack," Sam was saying to the group of beautiful creatures. "Only one new addition…Quil, they won't eat her, you can move out of the way."

The younger werewolf looked sheepish, and stepped aside to fully reveal his young wife.

The leader of the vampires smiled radiantly at the girl. "You must be Princess Claire," he remarked happily, reaching out to take her hand. She nodded dumbly in response. His skin was shockingly cold, and suddenly, she understood the name from the book.

"I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen," he said, allowing her to take her hand back.

"Pleased to meet you," she responded, although, she was sure if she really was pleased or not.

He then began his introductions. He pointed out an auburn haired woman, his wife, Esme, and then their "children". There was a small, pixie-like girl with short dark hair, with a tall, slender boy with messy blonde curls, whose names were Alice and Jasper. There was a blonde young woman, who was the most beautiful of all in the group, and a huge, muscular young man with short dark hair named Rosalie and Emmett. Finally the last couple stepped forward – a tall boy with bronze hair, and a girl with dark chestnut curls. This was Edward and Bella.

Claire's heart ached as she looked at the girl whose eyes were frantically moving from face to face, eagerly looking for one in particular. "Where's Jacob?" the girl finally asked when it was clear he wasn't there.

"I'm sorry, Bella. We weren't sure when you would be here, and he went on a run. He should be back shortly," Sam explained.

The dark haired girl nodded, and turned back to her husband. At the same time the blonde young woman broke away from the group.

"I need to go get Evelyn from the carriage. Do you have somewhere she can sleep?" the vampire named Rosalie asked.

"Yes, of course," Sam replied.

The members of the pack looked around in confusion. They clearly did now know who it was that was being discussed. As Rosalie left, Carlisle explained.

"Evelyn is my granddaughter. We found her when she was three, abandoned on the side of the road. Rosalie and Emmett have been raising her since then. We're all very fond of her," he finished with a smile.

Something akin to relief tinged with happiness and respect filled Claire. She thought it somehow beautiful that the vampires would take a human child and raise her as their own.

As Carlisle finished explaining, Rosalie re-entered with a small, red haired girl cradled in her arms. Claire couldn't tell exactly how old she was, but she guessed about eleven. The way Rosalie held the girl shook Claire to the very core. She held the girl gently, tenderly, not out of fear of harming her, but out of a deep love. It was so incredibly motherly – and so completely the opposite of what she had expected.

"Rosalie, may I show you to a room for your daughter?" Queen Emily asked as the girl returned.

The blonde young woman smiled, and the beauty of it, again, stunned Claire. "Yes, thank you. That would be greatly appreciated," Rosalie replied sincerely, and the two mothers disappeared up the stairs.

After that, people began to mingle, greeting one another for the first time in years. Claire was introduced more personally to each of the members of the Cullen clan.

"We're going to be great friends!" Alice had exclaimed, hugging the shocked blonde girl. Jasper had just smiled. He seemed to Claire to be very much the strong, silent type.

Esme, Carlisle and Emmett all also hugged her, surprising her by their easy friendliness. Everything Claire had ever anticipated about vampires was quickly going out the window. The introduction that surprised her most, however, was with Edward and Bella. The girl had hugged both Claire and Quil, a bright smile on her face.

"Goodness, Claire, you're more beautiful than I imagined," she gushed. "It's so strange to see you again, you're so different. Of course, how could you not be? That was fourteen years ago. You were only two!" The dark haired young woman laughed as she remembered this fact.

Confusion flashed across Claire's face. She had known Bella? She glanced at her husband, who reached out and took her hand into his own.

"Bella was there when I imprinted on you," he explained gently.

"Oh," the girl responded, understanding, but not. Had Edward been there as well, then? So far the young man had hardly said two words to anyone. It was clear he was not comfortable with the situation.

"No, I wasn't there," the bronze-haired boy interjected, starling Claire. How had he…?

Quil groaned. "I'd forgotten about that useful little talent. Claire, Edward can read minds," he explained.

Shock once again crossed over Claire's features. He could read her mind? That thought was disturbing. She would have to monitor herself around him. She wondered how anyone could possibly have a power like that. It was pure insanity.

"You see, Claire, when a person becomes a vampire, they take their strongest human traits with them, and those become their talents. For example, my sister Alice is able to see visions of the future. We believe it was because, as a human, she had strong precognitions, but we're not entirely sure, as she has no memory of it," Edward explained, and suddenly Alice's comment made more sense to the young girl. Although, she thought, the dark haired pixie still might just have been being friendly.

"I was always very good at telling what people thought, when I was human, and so it became my talent as a vampire," Edward concluded.

Claire nodded in understanding, and turned to Bella. "So what's your talent, if you don't mind my asking?" the blonde asked curiously.

The dark haired vampire grinned, showing all of her perfect, white teeth.

"Quil, do you remember how the sight or smell of blood used to make me sick?" she asked, and the werewolf nodded.

"Well, it still does. And not only that, but any vampire within a ten-mile radius of me gets the same feelings. Human blood has no appeal to us whatsoever," she explained triumphantly.

All of the werewolves had stopped their conversing, and were staring with wide eyes at Bella. No one could believe the words their extra sensitive ears had heard.

"So you see, Quil? Claire is in absolutely no danger from any of us," Bella insisted happily.

"That's…incredible," Sam whispered, awed. "A bloodsucker that doesn't like blood."

Bella rolled her eyes at the name, which was usually used by the wolves as an insult. "Yep. You could cut her open, and all you would have would be a handful of very nauseous vampires," she continued with a grin.

"Yeah, that and Bella might faint!" Emmett teased.

"What would make Bella faint?" a new voice inquired, and everyone turned to see Jacob returned from his run.

"Jake," Bella breathed, struggling with her desire to run to her ex best friend.

"We were just discussing Bella's aversion to human blood, and how that has carried through into her new life," Sam explained.

"What?" Jacob asked in surprise, and Bella explained to him what she had earlier explained to everyone else.

"Oh, Bella, that's – that's fantastic," the huge werewolf remarked, and suddenly_,_ he was standing in front of Bella, and she was in his arms, and they both let out sighs of relief. The tension, which had filled the room, broke and that moment, and everyone smiled. Things were going to be okay after all.

--

**AN:** I know the blood thing is horribly over done, but it's because it's such a good idea! I really think it should have been Bella's talent, and since it helps me out plot-wise, I'm going with it.


	10. Chapter 10: Come Clean

AN: Life is very hectic for me right now, with getting ready to go back to school and all. That's why I haven't posted in ages. So, yes, sorry for the delay. There will be more soon. Very soon, depending on how many reviews I get. This chapter is pretty much just filler, but it's important filler.

**Chapter Ten – Come Clean**

It was agreed upon by all that Jake and Bella should be left alone, since the whole point of the visit was for a reconciliation between the two of them. They were ushered out of the castle for a walk, where they could be alone.

The sun was out and shining, and Bella's skin glittered like it was covered in diamonds. Luckily, there wasn't anyone around to see how her skin brilliantly refracted the light.

"So, how have you been, Jake?" the girl asked as they walked, their shoulders almost but not quite touching.

The young man was surprised by how easy it was to slip back into a friendly relationship with Bella. He had expected there to be pain and anger, like he had felt upon receiving the letter, but he didn't. In her presence, he just felt calm. Apparently time really did heal all wounds.

"Well, mostly good," he responded honestly. "You look a lot better than I expected you to."

Bella wasn't sure how to take that, and chose to see it as a compliment. She knew she was more beautiful now than she had been fourteen years earlier, but she also knew that was not what Jacob had meant. What he had meant was that she looked less like an undead bloodsucker than he had expected her to.

"Thanks," she said, only a touch of sarcasm in her voice.

He shrugged, understanding the tone of her voice. "You're the one who chose to give up your humanity," he pointed out.

Bella sighed. "I know," she replied.

That was unexpected, Jake thought at her response. Fourteen years ago, she would have gotten angry with him for his comment. Of course, fourteen years ago, she had been a hot-tempered teenage girl.

"I don't regret doing it, Jake. Especially, in light of my talent. You have no idea how much happier all of them are now that they don't have to struggle with the blood lust," she went on to say.

"But are you happy, Bells?" he asked, his voice laced with concern.

"Yes," she responded without hesitation. "Blissfully so, most of the time. But…I miss you, and the rest of the pack. You guys were my family."

Jacob winced a little at her comment. "I know, Bella, and I'm so sorry for the way I acted, and the things I said. I just – I didn't know how to let go of you," the tall, muscular man admitted.

"I know that, Jake," she replied. "And for what it's worth, I am sorry about what I put you through. You deserved so much better than that. I feel awful about everything."

"It doesn't matter now," the werewolf insisted. "There's no other way it could have been. And, believe it or not, I actually got over it." He grinned as he teased her.

"I'll admit, I had kind of hoped you would imprint once I was gone," the dark haired vampire stated.

The boy laughed. "Believe me, so did I. But it's not something you can force, you know? God knows I tried to with you. But I don't expect it to happen any more. No one's imprinted since you guys left," he explained.

Bella frowned. "Well, you just haven't met the right girl yet," she insisted. "It's not like you're limited on time here or anything."

Jacob smiled. "Yeah, that's true. Is it weird for you, not growing or changing? Because it feels completely normal for me, and that's kind of weird in itself."

"I don't really know," Bella admitted. "Time is such a strange concept for me now."

Jake nodded in understanding. When you had all the time in the world, it stopped meaning so much.

There was silence for a moment, before Jake stopped walking and pulled Bella into his arms. "I'm really glad you came back, Bells," he remarked. "Even if you do smell awful."

"Same to you," she teased back. "I mean, you're worse than a wet dog. But, I'm too happy to care. You guys are my family just as much as the Cullens are."

"Hell yes, we are!" Jake exclaimed. "So you better not disappear on us like that again. I mean, seriously, Bella. No letters in twelve years?"

If the girl had still been human, she would have blushed. Instead, she just looked down. "Sorry," she murmured, her golden eyes large and wide when he put his hand under her cold chin and turned her face back to his.

"Don't worry, I can't help forgiving you. Just don't let it happen again," the young man scolded gently.

The girl sighed in relief, and smiled. "Don't worry, Jake, I won't disappear again."

They moved on, then, talking about less heavy matters. They talked about their families and the extensive traveling Bella had been doing.

"Claire seems lovely," Bella remarked after Jake finished talking about the recent wedding.

"She is," Jacob confirmed. "And I've never seen Quil happier. It's insane, really. They're so in love that rooms actually get brighter when they walk in."

Bella giggled at that. "Like Sam and Emily were?" she asked, remembering how the first of the Quiletes had imprinted.

"Worse, actually," Jake replied, rolling his eyes.

Bella looked at him doubtfully. "Is that even possible?" she asked.

"Must be, because they are," Jake answered. "You'll see. Later, when Quil isn't afraid that you'll eat her. It's like they forget anyone else is in the room."

Bella nodded and smiled. Sometimes that happened to her and Edward. They didn't mean to, it just happened. It was beyond their control.

"I'll bet it's sweet," the girl replied, happy for the man who had been like a brother to her.

"Sure it's sweet, but too much sugar will rot your teeth," Jacob teased, causing Bella to smile.

"Jake, I don't think rotting teeth is something either of us need to worry about," the girl insisted.

The werewolf flashed her one of his huge grins. "Yeah, you're probably right," he conceded.

Bella smiled, and glanced up at the castle. "We should probably head back inside," she remarked softly, almost as though she didn't want to go; didn't want the moment to end.

"You're right," Jake agreed. "But don't worry. You'll be seeing plenty of me before you take off again."

Bella gave him a relieved smile. "Thanks, Jake."

"Any time, Bells."


	11. Chapter 11: And Then I Met You

**You poor people have had to wait so long for this. I sincerely appologize. I've just started College back up, didn't have internet, had a crazy virus, and generally have just been very busy. But here is chapter eleven for you, finally, which I hope you all enjoy. Please keep in mind that this was written before _Breaking Dawn_ was released, and therefore does not follow it's storyline.**

**Chapter Eleven – And Then I Met You**

"So, what do you think of the leeches?" Quil asked his pretty wife, as they lay together in bed, having just woken up from an afternoon nap. Claire was on her side, with her husband curled up against her back, his arm around her waist, holding her close.

"They weren't at all what I was expecting," she replied with a yawn.

"What were you expecting?" her husband asked, nuzzling the junction between her neck and her shoulder, smelling the wonderful scent of his mate.

"I don't know…something scarier," she responded, and let out a sigh of pleasure in response to her husband's actions.

"How is a blood sucking vampire not scary enough?" Quil asked, pressing warm kisses to her neck.

"But they don't suck blood. At least, not human blood," Claire reminded him, pressing back against the strong, muscular body, which was behind her own. Little gasps escaped her mouth whenever his lips found a particularly sensitive spot on her neck.

"And there was one thing that really made me think about – Quil, stop, I'm trying to have a conversation with you," Claire moaned as he sucked on her tender skin.

"I'm sorry, love, but you're just so delicious," Quil responded with a wicked grin, biting down gently.

"Oh God-" Claire groaned. "You can finish that after our conversation. And I'll talk fast," the blonde promised, hoping that would convince her husband to give her brain back to her.

"Whatever you want, my love," he replied, pulling away.

She rolled over so they were facing one another. "I just…I don't know why, but that blonde woman with the little girl…it just surprised me so much. And I think it made me like them more than I would have otherwise," Claire explained.

Quil smiled softly at his wife, and pulled her in for a sweet kiss. "That's because you're such a wonderful, kind person," he insisted. "You empathized with her…it's not an unusual thing to do. Although I doubt you would have done so if Rosalie was the same as she was fourteen years ago," he finished with a look of disgust.

"Why's that?" Claire asked.

"Because the last time we saw her, she was the vainest creature on the planet. Being a mother has obviously calmed her down," the werewolf explained.

"Well," Claire responded. "She has every reason to be vain. She's the most beautiful person I've ever seen."

"She's not as beautiful as you are," Quil whispered, his voice low.

Claire blushed dark red, before allowing her husband to kiss her senseless. Deciding that was as far as their conversation needed to go for now, they proceeded to make love for the third time that day.

Much later that night, Quil and Claire joined the others for dinner in the dining hall. The little red-haired girl was there, in a pretty blue and cream-colored dress.

"You're the other wolf girl!" Evelyn exclaimed upon seeing Claire and Quil together. "My Aunt Bella told me all about you."

The blonde smiled affectionately at the young girl. "Bella knows a lot of things, doesn't she?" Claire remarked.

"Yes," the redhead replied evenly.

"My name's Claire," the elder of the two human girls remarked, sticking her hand out toward the child's.

Evelyn took it and shook it politely. "My name is Evelyn, but everyone calls me Evie," she insisted.

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you, Evie," Claire remarked with a big smile. For some reason, she already felt a rush of affection for the young girl, the kind of affection she had always thought she should feel for her sister Virginie, but never had.

"Hey Claire! Who's that you're talking to?" called a familiar voice, the voice of the only person who hadn't been present when Rosalie had first carried the girl into the palace.

The blonde looked up from where she was kneeling by Evie's chair to see a much more relaxed Jacob approaching. "This is Rosalie's daughter. You missed her when they came in, you weren't back yet," Claire explained. "Jake, this is Evelyn. Evie, this is Jacob."

"Pleased to meet you, Jacob," Evie remarked politely, but there was no response. Claire turned to admonish her brother-in-law for his rudeness, and was shocked by the sight her eyes fell upon.

Jake was staring at the little girl, his eyes as round as plates and his mouth hanging open. Claire looked at him in confusion. "Jake – what?"

At that moment Rosalie saw what was going on. "NO!" she shrieked, her voice painfully shrill. "No, no, no! Get that mutt away from my daughter!"

Everyone's attention was on Jake and Evie at that point.

"Oh, fuck," Quil whispered under his breath, having just turned around from where he was standing and talking to Embry. Only Claire was close enough to hear.

"What's going on?" she asked in confusion, looking at her husband.

"Jake just imprinted on Evie," Quil explained, and Claire's own eyes went wide with understanding.

Rosalie was still shrieking, as Carlisle and Emmett attempted to calm her. Jake was staring at Evie, who was blushing the same color as her hair from all of the attention. Everyone else was either silent with shock, or whispering to one another.

Finally, the vampires managed to get Rosalie to leave the room, but as the reached the door, she turned back around.

"Evie, come on," she called.

The redhead sulked, for some reason not wanting to leave this intriguing new situation. "But mom, I want to stay!"

"Evelyn Adele Cullen, if you don't get over here right now you will never see another piece of chocolate cake for the rest of your life!" Rosalie shrieked. That caused the girl to pale and rush toward the door, disappearing with her parents and grandfather into the hall.

All at once, everyone in the room let out the breath they had been holding and began to talk loudly to one another. Jacob seemed to come back to reality at that point, although he was still dazed.

"Wow," he said, eyes still huge. "I knew it was supposed to – but I never realized – God, I feel – " but he was unable to finish any of his thoughts.

The door opened, and Carlisle's head appeared. "Bella," he called, and the dark haired vampire rushed to join her family in the corridor.

The people in the dining hall could hear Rosalie's screaming, but no one could make out exactly what she was saying. Everyone in the room was on edge, except for Jake, who looked as though nothing could ever go wrong again.

The door opened again, and this time, Bella stuck her head into the room.

"Sam?" she called pleadingly, and the alpha wolf reluctantly went out into the hall.

The tension continued to rise with every moment that passed. Edward probably knew exactly what was going on outside, and Alice probably knew how it would all turn out, but neither of them said anything.

Finally, after what felt like hours, the group returned from the corridor. Rosalie did not look happy, but Evelyn was skipping, and Jake couldn't take his eyes off the little girl – or the huge grin off his face. Emmett looked bemused, and the others looked relieved, which Claire suspected was a good thing.

"Everyone, sit down," Sam called, very much in Alpha Wolf Mode.

Everyone immediately obeyed.

Sam stood at the head of the table and began speaking. "As you are all aware, Jake has just imprinted on Evelyn Cullen." Everyone nodded their understanding.

"Thanks to Bella Cullen, Evelyn was already aware of the pack and our abilities, including imprinting. The knowledge that Jake has imprinted on her, therefore, is not a complete shock," the King of the Quiletes continued.

"As the head of the pack, I discussed options with Evelyn's parents, and we have reached an agreement."

Everyone held their breath as they waited for the decision to be announced.

"We have agreed to the betrothal of Jacob and Evelyn, with the marriage to occur in six years – when she has reached the age of sixteen."

Everyone let his or her breath out.

"Additionally, the Cullens have all been invited to make their home here among us, an offer which they will have to discuss and get back to us on," Sam explained.

"Actually, we'll be accepting," piped up the cheerful voice of Alice Cullen. Everyone turned to look at her. "Well, they all know what they're going to say," she explained with a shrug.

Sam nodded in approval.

"Oh, and of course, we won't hunt on the palace grounds. And as long as we're within ten miles of Bella, we won't even think about going after humans. Not that we would if we didn't have her, she just guarantees that nothing will happen," Alice continued, already foreseeing his stipulations and her family's reaction to them.

"Well then," Sam remarked, taken aback. "Why don't we eat?"

The humans and wolves all agreed, and the food was brought in. The vampires merely socialized, and everyone watched Jake and Evie with fascination, as the love he felt for her was so obviously apparent that it was palpable. But what was even more interesting was the way the ten-year-old girl reacted to her husband-to-be. It was as if she already had great affection for him as well.

It probably didn't hurt, Claire thought to herself with a huge smile, that Jake made sure Evie got the biggest piece of chocolate cake on the table for dessert.


	12. Chapter 12: I'm Still Taken By Surprise

**Chapter Twelve – I'm Still Taken by Surprise**

Life for the Quiletes and the Cullens was about to change drastically. After fourteen years of not seeing or speaking to one another, suddenly, they would all be living together.

No one was particularly happy about this arrangement, except for Jake and Evie, and possibly Bella. The two families had only agreed to the visit because it would be short-term, and it was for the good of Bella and Jake. Now it was for the good of Evie and Jake, but it would be for a much longer time. No one was sure if they would be able to tolerate the smell for that long, let alone one another's personalities.

Claire didn't mind. After getting over the initial shock, she found she liked the Cullens very much. Bella and Edward shared her love of literature, although both of them were much better readers than she. They were wonderful to talk to, however, and recommended several works for her to read.

Alice had an overwhelming amount of energy, and would spend hours talking to Claire about anything and everything. She liked to play dress-up with the girl, and Bella had laughed upon seeing them once, explaining that Alice had done the same thing to her when they had first met.

Jasper and Emmett were a lot like the wolves, Claire thought, in some ways. They liked to wrestle the same way the Quiletes did, and they were also incredibly funny.

Claire and Evie spent a good deal of time together, and the blonde found that the girl was quite intelligent and mature for her age. They talked about imprinting, and what it was life for Claire to have a werewolf for a husband. Evie told Claire stories about growing up with a house full of vampires, one of whom could read her mind and one who knew what she was going to do before she did it. It made it very difficult, the red head said with a smile, to do anything her parents didn't want her to.

Despite all the excitement of the new guests, Quil was still the most important thing to Claire. He was her husband, and she was head over heels in love with him. She still wanted to spend every moment of every day in his warm embrace.

Shortly after the betrothal between Jake and Evie was made, Alice Cullen managed to convince everyone to let her organize a party. Though she had promised to keep it low-key, it kept growing and growing until it had morphed into a full-scaled betrothal ball. There would be hundreds of guests there, with food, music and dancing all night long. Miraculously, no one killed the vampire over it.

Claire was excited about the ball. A new dress was being made for her at Alice's insistence, and Quil had stolen a scrap of the fabric in order to incorporate the color in his own attire. Little things like that made the girl incredibly happy, but so did everything about her amazing husband. There were times when she could hardly believe how lucky she was to be his wife.

When the day of the ball arrived, everyone was rushing about to get ready. Rosalie and Alice were fussing over Evie so much, and it reminded Claire strongly of her wedding. She was glad she would not have to go through that again. She was glad that the only person whose attention she would be receiving during the party would be Quil's, and she blushed at the thought of how very much she enjoyed his attention. She was especially glad that, once she got bored of the formal occasion, they could slip away and no one would notice or care.

Quil had not yet seen her dress, just as she had not yet seen his attire. They had agreed to prepare separately, in order to surprise one another.

Claire was anxious for Quil to see her. While pretty little Evie was wearing a dark green silk gown, which fell to her knees, was covered in white lace, and was positively adorable, Alice had persuaded Claire to try something a little more grown up.

The dress was red silk, something Claire never would have picked for herself. She was too pale, her hair too light, for such an extreme color, or so she had always been told. Alice had just rolled her eyes at Claire when she had said that, and continued on as if her human friend hasn't said anything at all.

The skirt was full length, flowing down to the floor. The bodice was extremely tight, fitting to her like a second skin. The top was cut much lower than she was used to, and the sleeves were off the shoulder, exposing much more of her pale flesh than she was used to. The ensemble was completed by one of the many Christmas/Birthday gifts her husband had given her – a long gold chain from which hung a single tear-drop shaped ruby, which rested right above the neckline of her dress – and a small, gold tiara which rested on her head.

The girl couldn't help fidgeting nervously as she watched Alice and Rosalie finish up with Evie. She knew she had nothing to worry about – Quil had seen her naked, after all. Many times at that! Still, the girl had never tried to be sexy before, and she was afraid of messing it up and looking silly.

Finally, she couldn't wait any longer for the other girls, and jumped up from her seat. "I'm going to go find Quil," she said, not that any of them were paying any attention.

She left the room and headed for her own chambers, but her husband wasn't there. Frowning, the girl headed down the stairs. Guests had begun arriving half an hour earlier, perhaps he was there, welcoming the people as many other members of the pack would be.

Her suspicion was correct, and she could hear her husband's voice as she made her way to the main entrance hall. When she was down the stairs far enough, she began to glance around the room, looking for the man she loved. When she found him, all of the blood in her body rushed to her cheeks – he had seen her first, and he was staring. His eyes were huge, his mouth hung open, and he was completely ignoring the gentleman with whom he had previously been speaking.

She continued to descend the stairs, as Quil quickly excused himself and covered the distance between them in record time. He pulled her quickly into his arms, actually lifting her off the ground, and kissed her deeply. The blonde had to fight the urge to moan loudly as her husband tasted the inside of her mouth, their tongues touching. The feeling sent bolts of desire through Claire's body, as always.

When he pulled away, finally, he brought his hot lips to her ear. "You look stunning," he whispered, his warm breath sending shivers down her spine. "Positively edible."

He pulled back to look at her face. Her big blue eyes were clouded with lust and desire for the werewolf. That look alone was enough to make him want to throw her over his shoulder and run straight back to their room, or better still, to press her back against the wall and take her right there.

He mentally scolded himself for thinking such an ungentlemanly-like thought. Claire was his wife, not a common whore. She was a princess. But that dress…and the way she looked at him…

"I hope you're not planning on staying at this thing for long," he murmured to her, playing with the ruby, which hung dangerously close to her breasts.

Claire swallowed, trying to push past her desire and form a coherent sentence. "No. As soon as we can, I want to leave," she agreed.

"Good," Quil replied, his voice low, as he leaned in and kissed his wife thoroughly once again. "Let's get this over with."

He then pulled her down the stairs to introduce her to everyone as quickly as possible, so that he could then steal her away back to their chambers.


End file.
